平林鎮
}} |content2= }} Flatwoods is a town in the Forest region of Appalachia in 2102. Background Incorporated in 1902, Flatwoods was always a small town, ever since its humble beginnings as a settlement in the valley in the early 19th century. Gaining brief renown for the Flatwoods monster incident, the town easily evaded the devastation of the Great War and the ravages of the post-War world, despite Vault-Tec projections for the survivability of the residents of this area being not optimistic.Fallout 76 loading screens Although impoverished, the town remained tight-knit and eventually joined the Responders as they migrated north to Morgantown after the Charleston Flood of 2082. Dassa Ben-Ami, together with the local reverend, Delbert Winters, turned the town into a major outpost of the organization, offering training, shelter, food, water, and most importantly, a purpose to the survivors of the Great War. Although it expanded rapidly, Flatwoods soon ran into problems caused by the destabilizing situation across Appalachia.Survivor story: Rev. Delbert Winters Raiders, driven out of the Savage Divide by super mutants and scorchbeasts, swept through the valley, trying to put as much distance between them and the monsters as possible. It was already difficult for the Responders to cope with the strain of caring for survivors and sustaining themselves. With the raider influx, the situation became hopeless and by October 2097, the Flatwoods outpost fell to the raiders.Flatwoods terminal entries Layout Heading south from the overseer's camp, the location is discovered after passing the Green Country Lodge. After going underneath an overpass, the church and tavern come into view. The church is on the western side with the tavern across it to the east. Past the tavern is a parking lot with a cooking station. Further to the south is the home of Delbert Winters. Passing over the western river by Route 86 will lead to the Vault-Tec Agricultural Research Center. On the south side of town is a Red Rocket gas station that has a stash box within it and a tinker's workbench on the outside/rear. Points of interest Flatwoods is a small town stretching alongside the road passing through the town, bounded by the Green Country Lodge and the boarded-up Willie Mae's and Sofie's homes in the north and the Red Rocket Gas Station (Supplies) station and community garden in the south. After Sofie's home, the road forks. To the left will be Colonel's home and Jeremiah Ward's home, and to the right will be the funeral home (a Responders meeting hall), a yellow house with a tinker's workbench and a weapons workbench, the Responder command center at the church, and the Flatwoods tavern. The tavern has two floors, with a large cooking area established in the adjacent parking lot where Rev. Delbert Winters taught residents how to cook after he encountered survivors eating "raw rat carcass behind a dumpster."Survivor story: Rev. Delbert Winters The automated training kiosks are set against the northeastern wall on the first floor, offering training as a Responder Volunteer. South of Flatwoods tavern are several more locations: Nurse Scott's house, Delbert Winters' trailer, the community garden, a tent city, and a Red Rock gas station. Several harvestables can be found at the garden, including silt bean and mutfruit. The tent city is mix of destroyed and intact tents, and has several 'sleeping' ghouls and a mix of crafting and consumable items. The holotape I hate Flatwoods can be found under a white pillow in the white tent on the right of the camp. The gas station contains a stash box and several junk items. 值得注意的物品 * 耶利米·瓦德的遺囑 - 鎮上東北區的拖車屋內，廚房桌上。 * 生還者故事：凱莎·麥德默特 - 在溪流旁凱莎屍體上。 * Recipe: Sweet mutfruit tea * 配方：戴伯特的阿帕辣契豆醬 - On the metal shelf on the porch of the house with the armor workbench, directly south of the church. * 生還者故事：蘇菲 - 蘇菲·亞茲的屍體上，坐在天橋下旁的屋子門廊。 * 生還者故事：應變同盟克洛內爾 - 天橋東南方的紅色小屋，門廊內克洛內爾的屍體上。 * 提醒自己 - 教堂北邊的中空樹樁裡，從教堂旁的墓園跨過小溪，爬上小丘就可看到。 * 成癮者的自白 - 在教堂後面，跨過溪流對面有個小帳棚，屍體旁的箱子裡。 * 配方：戴伯特的山火腿 * 誰在那裡(二) - 信箱內。 ; 教堂 * 設備借用登記表 - 在檢測終端機旁邊。 * 平林鎮公報 - 應變同盟資料庫裡面透過印表機印出。 * 戈萊礦場偵查員 - 在應變同盟資料庫終端上面。 * 備忘錄：應變同盟 - 在應變同盟資料庫終端旁桌上。 * 病歷表：巴茲 - 病床區，在一名應變同盟屍體旁。 * 監管人日誌：平林鎮 - 在監管人的cache裡 * 生還者故事：柯洛內爾 - 在樓上最高處。 * 生還者故事：達莎·班亞彌 - 達莎·班亞彌屍體旁。 * 志工訓練計畫：水 - 在診斷終端機裡。 * 用水安全報告 - 上述資料庫終端附近的收音機上。 ; 戴伯特·溫特斯的家 * 生還者故事：戴伯特·溫特斯牧師 - 在牧師屍體上。 * 配方：戴伯特的日光油 * 生還者故事：史考特護士 - 就在隔壁棟房子(北方)後院的兩個浴缸中間，冷藏盒裡。 ; Meeting hall * 緩解生還者的罪惡感 - 講台上。 * 房客登記簿 - 黑板下的櫃子上。 * 親愛的爸比 - 黑板上。 * 我原諒你，爸。和爸，我想你 - 黑板上。 * 一點用都沒有！ - 黑板上。 * 抱歉 - 黑板上。 ; 酒館 * 酒館購買訂單紀錄 - 在廚房長形箱內。 * 免費烹飪課！ - 一樓前面的櫃檯上。 * 顧客帳單#024 - 掛在點餐區(廚房的窗口)的鉤子上。 * 顧客帳單#025 - 同上。 * 生還者故事：塔比瑟 - 二樓桌上。 * 給珍妮特 - 釘在二樓的軟木樹皮版上。 * 誰在那裡(一) - On a kitchen counter. * 應變同盟請願 - 廚房冰箱的應變同盟屍體裡。 * 志工訓練計畫：食物 - 廚房的終端內。 * Random recipe - Found in the lefthand locked fridge, underneath various food items. * 生還者故事：米格爾·卡德拉 - 酒館東邊的房子門廊上的綠色提箱內，房子前面有台大卡車。 * 史考特的提醒 - 在史考特·雪佛屍體上, on the porch of the house marked private property just south of the tavern。 帳篷區 * 我恨平林鎮 - 藏在一個掛有兩頭輻射鹿的帳棚內，把枕頭移開就看到了。 ;Other * Three random armor plans: ** One will be found near the armor workbench on top of the cabinet by the hammer. (Armor mod plan) ** One will be found near the armor workbench on the bottom shelf of the metal shelves. (Armor plan) * One random weapon plan: ** One can be found near the weapons workbench, on the middle shelf of the metal shelves. * Four random recipes: ** Inside Delbert Winter's home, to the right of the fridge and along the wall over the oven. ** Inside Jeremiah Ward's home, to the right of the fridge and along the wall over the oven. * One random weapon mod - near the weapons workbench, on the middle shelf of the metal shelves. Appearances Flatwoods appears only in Fallout 76. 幕後 平林鎮是現實存在的城鎮，以發現平林鎮怪物聞名。然而，遊戲中的設計比較像加薩韋，兩者都一樣位於布拉克斯頓郡。 圖集 Flatwoods panorama.jpg F76 Flatwoods.png|Entering Flatwoods FO76 Flatwoods (Who Goes There 2).jpg|Who Goes There? - Part 2 FO76 Flatwoods (bus stop).jpg|Bus stop FO76 Flatwoods (Camp 1).jpg|Camp FO76 Flatwoods (Church).jpg|Church FO76 Flatwoods (Delbert Winter's home).jpg|Delbert Winter's home FO76 Flatwoods (Red Rocket).jpg|Red Rocket stop FO76 Flatwoods (Vesta’s Housewares).jpg|Vesta's Housewares Flatwoods Tavern cooking area.png|The exterior cooking area of the Flatwoods Tavern Flatwoods Tavern entrance.png|The exterior entrance of the Flatwoods Tavern Delbert Winter's trailer.png|Delbert Winters' trailer Nurse Scott&-39-s House.jpg|Nurse Scott's house Colonel's house.png|Colonel's home (view from the porch) Flatwoods hidden stump cache.png|A map view of the location of the hidden tree stump cache Sofie's house.png|Sofie's House Willie Mae's house.png|Willie Mae's house Responders Funeral home.png|Funeral Home (Responder Meeting Hall) FO76 Flatwoods (view from the bridge).jpg|View from the bridge Babylon papermap flatwoods.jpg|Maps added by Nuclear Winter Flatwoods_d.jpg References en:Flatwoods es:Flatwoods fr:Flatwoods ru:Флэтвудс Category:Responder locations Category:The Forest locations Category:Fallout 76 locations